Teaching Animagus
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Marlene McKinnon learns to become an Animagus from the four people who already know how to in her year.


**Hey everyone I back again with another story for today. This is for the July Event Going Postal. This is for Section Three of the event which is stickers and I had to write about Marlene's Animagus form or them casting a Patronus charm. I choose to do the Animagus form which they don't specify in the books what her Animagus form is. Or if she was even able to become an Animagus. So I assumed that she could and this little story came forth from my mind. It also kinda alludes to Remus' becoming a teacher in the future too. So I hope you enjoy Teaching Animagus.**

"Come on, Mar," Sirius chided me, "if Peter can do this you can too."

I looked at him with a "why are you doing this to me" sort of look on my face. I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend of a few months, Sirius Black. I didn't understand why he was trying to get me to become an Animagus but I agreed to try to make him happy.

"Try again," Remus said a little more patiently than Sirius had just talked to me.

"Ok," I said as I stood up. I looked over Sirius' hopeful face. I couldn't let him down so I would have to try my hardest to get this right. I sighed as I went through the motions of becoming an Animagus in my mind. It all seemed so easy when you were just thinking about. But in practice it seemed much more harder for me than it was for them. Them being the Marauders.

I almost felt like I had gotten it when I heard yet another disappointed sigh from my loving boyfriend Sirius. I looked over at where he and James were sitting watching me. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders as though to say "see I can't do it".

"Maybe she can't handle it," James suggested to Sirius.

"But, Wormy, can handle it...," Sirius began to state as James raised his hand to cut him off.

"You remember what Professor McGonagall said during class. Not everyone is meant to be an Animagus, Pads."

I sighed as I plopped down on the floor of the Shrieking Shack of all places. I really don't know how I get myself talked into these sort of things. I really don't. I looked up as Sirius and James began to whisper among themselves looking at me every once in a while.

"Marlene," said Remus, who was ever the patient teacher, "why don't we take a break for a little bit and you can try again in a little while?" He put on a small smile and nodded his encouragement.

"Ok," I sighed. "But Sirius and James don't think I can do it. And I'm starting to agree with them."

"You'll get there," came Peter's voice. "It took a while for me to get it down pact too. But I got there eventually. So will you."

I nodded at Peter. I don't know why but that little guy really gave me the creeps. Like he was out to get everyone or something. I watched he went to go sit in on James and Sirius' little talk. I looked up at Remus. Remus was the only one who didn't look like he'd flat out given up on me. I knew even Peter had given up on me. Even though he was pretending otherwise because of Remus.

"You tell me when your ready to try again," Remus said gently.

"I think I'll try again now," I said getting to my feet.

I closed my eyes and went about going through all the steps to become an Animagus. I felt a little dubious towards the end not knowing if it would work out or not. That was until I heard a shocked gasp from the peanut gallery.

"Did she just turn into a..." came James voice.

"Yeah," was Peter's reply.

Then I saw the happy face of my boyfriend hovering over me as bent down to the level I was on. "Good job, babe," said Sirius holding out a small mirror for me to look in.

I looked in the mirror and was shocked to see not my own face looking back at me but the face of a small rabbit looking out of the mirror. I turned into a rabbit. That was going to take a lot of explaining to the parentals. Especially considering my mother was allergic to rabbits. I quickly changed back to my human form.

"See I knew you could do it," said Sirius picking me up and swinging me around. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "You just need to keep trying that is all."

"Ok," I said. "Next time I won't give up so easily."

 **There you have it. Teaching Animagus. I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
